Lumious/Lumious (Canon)
Lumious is a planet found in Meteos Online and Meteos Wars. It is classified as one of the "starter" planets in Meteos Wars, alongside Oleana, Geolyte, Anasaze, and Firim. Planetary Data Lumious does not appear to be a solid planet, but rather something made of light and sound, which is currently unexplained. It is a sort of aqua, and is actually reflective, appearing somewhat like a disco ball. The surface seems to be lined with white, orange, and green stacks of blocks, though why they're there is unknown. ''Inhabitants The Lumiousians are fairly robotic-looking, as they have an antenna and a segmented eye. They supposedly cannot live without exposure to light and sound, and measure in at about 88cm tall each. Meteos Online Data Lumious made it's first appearance in Meteos Online. It could be fused with no prerequisite, requiring 10,000 Glow Meteos. Lumious experienced high frequencies of Iron, H20 and Zap Meteos, followed by halved amounts of Glow, Fire and Dark Meteos. Interestingly enough, Lumious experienced drops of both Rare Meteos. Meteos Wars Data Lumious made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as a starter planet. It had high rates of Dark Meteos, slightly lower rates of Glow, and trace, equal amounts of Fire, Herb and H20 Meteos. Lumious has odd physics. Though it's launches are powerful and all "jump" to their respective heights (with the ignition strength scaling quickly), like Thirnova's launches (and Lastar's secondary ignitions), they fall particularly slowly. When the Speeder is used, however, all floating stacks start moving significantly out of proportion of the Meteos fall rate, though not on the same level as Arod's. In addition, Burnt Meteos received will quickly ground any stacks they land on. However, if these mechanics are used properly, a skilled Lumious player can quickly set up screen clears, making for a formidable opponent in the right hands. With this, unlike all of the other starter planets, Lumious is best suited for experienced players, due to it's odd physics, though they can be used properly given time. Gallery Block Designs CombinedOnlineLu.png|Lumious' Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos Online - Lumious.jpg|A depiction of some area on Lumious, from Meteos Online. Trivia * Lumious is the only planet to be based off of another Q? Entertainment title, with the one in question being Lumines. ** With that, in Meteos Online, all of its Meteos, save for Poison, are blocks from various skins from Lumines and Lumines II. Below is a list of the skins referenced in the planet's block design. *** Air: TIN TOY (Lumines LIVE! onwards) *** Fire, Ice: Da-Di-Do (Lumines II onwards) *** H2O, Zoo: Cuckoo clock *** Soil: 45 degrees (Lumines II onwards) *** Iron: Aoi *** Zap: Circles (Lumines II only) *** Herb: MORNING BEATS (Lumines II onwards) *** Glow: Butterfly Stroke *** Dark: Automobile Industry *** Burnt: Shadow of Grand Father ** Additionally, variants of Shinin's and URBANIZATION/Get up and Go's blocks from Lumines: Puzzle Fusion can be seen in Lumious' background. * Lumious and Arod are the only known planets to actually use a soundtrack not Meteos exclusive. Category:Canon Planet Pages